To Break Broken Wings
by ananaroxyjubdub
Summary: After his parents' death, Robin has known nothing but pain. Everyone knows him as a tough hero, sidekick to the formidable Dark Knight, the Boy Wonder. But that's only because he accepts pain. Then the Joker manages to kidnap Robin, and the definition of life will be pain and only pain.
1. Captured

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction! I'm so excited! The beginning is based off of the episode "Go!" from Teen Titans, where Robin stops a criminal. But what if Starfire landed on Earth a minute later? Then Robin's not going to be meeting the Titans afterwards, because an "old friend" shows up to create a drastic turn of events...DUNDUN DUUUNNN. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...sadly...but just wait until the day my superiority will emerge from the midst of mere mortals, and I shall rule supreme and buy DC comics, discontinue the crappy parody version of Teen Titans (I can rant all day about "Teen Titans Go!"), and bring the original back... MUAHAHAHA.**

Robin lurks on the rooftop of a building in a cold, moonless night, waiting for the next unknowing criminal to stumble in his path. He has observed that many criminals cut through the dingy alley below the building to make their escapes, only to be caught in seconds by him.

Robin perks up immediately when he hears the distant cry of a woman. The scream is followed immediately by a tall, stocky man making a sharp turn into the alleyway, directly below Robin.

Robin remains completely still, slowly reaching for the retractable bo staff in his utility belt.

The man stops running and strolls down the alley with a smug look on his face, under the false impressions that he's not being watched. Robin leaps across the building rooftop, letting his shadow fall across the criminal. The man shouts and looks up, his mouth gaping open in alarm. He takes out a crowbar in his hand and spins around in confusion.

A birdarang comes flying at the criminal out of nowhere and knocks the crowbar from his hand, and the weapon clatters to the ground.

"Hey, I don't want trouble okay?" The man exclaims fearfully, searching for his attacker.

Robin lurks out of the shadows behind the criminal. "You should of thought of that before you committed the crime," he says coldly.

He gives a running leap and kicks at the man. The man gasps for breath before throwing punches at the boy, missing his target every single time.

Robin punches the man forcefully in the middle of his stomach and throws him against a wall.

"Hey! This isn't your town," The criminal says in a throaty voice. "Aren't you supposed to be with-"

"Just moved here." Robin interrupts harshly. "And from now on, I work alone."

Robin skillfully ties the man up, and before the thief knew what was going on, he finds himself being tied up by the teen and hung upside down.

The teenage hero glares at the man coldly before picking up the stolen purse. Without missing a beat, he rapidly heads towards the direction where the lady's wail had been heard.

"My purse!" A muffled, female voice exclaims. A young, blond woman runs towards Robin, a phone in one hand, and throws her arms around Robin's neck. Surprised by the embrace, Robin stumbles backwards and stiffens.

The woman is dressed in a large, pale green trench coat, combat boots, black leggings, and a circle scarf that wounds its way around her mouth and nose, hiding a large portion of her face. A smidgen of suspicion keeps Robin from hugging the woman back, and he keeps his arms locked to his sides, his shoulders tense.

"You're such a brave boy!" The lady exclaims animatedly, her voice muffled by the scarf. She breaks free from the hug to shove the phone in her hand in Robin's face. "I called the police _ages _ago, and they still haven't come," she chatters in a distinct, Southern drawl. She throws her arms around Robin once again, hugging him even tighter. A lock of her blond hair tickles the side of Robin's face. "My purse would be _long _gone if you hadn't showed up!"

"It was nothing." Robin replies gruffly. He hesitantly allows himself to go slack and awkwardly hugs the woman back, placing his gloved hands on the woman's slim back. He was secretly cherishing the warm embrace. It had been a while since he had been hugged by anyone.

"You're such a good boy!" The lady finally pulls away from Robin's face. She pulls the scarf down from her mouth to reveal blood-red lips and a malicious grin. "Good boys need to be rewarded!"

Robin's eyes widen at the devilish look on the lady's face and starts to back away. He recognizes the mad glint in her eye. It was a crazed, demented look that he would do anything to forget.

Immediately, the lady whips out a syringe from the pocket of her trench coat, a wide grin plastered on her pale face. She lunges forward and plunges the liquid in the syringe into the side of Robin's neck.

A deep ache courses through Robin's neck, spreading to the rest of the body. His vision becomes hazy, and all he can see is the blurred image of Harley Quinn standing before him, a hand placed on her slim waist that's jutting to one side, talking into her phone. Finally, he crumples to the ground, and everything is black and silent.

Robin wakes to a splitting headache. He's lying on his side on a cold, metal floor.

He props himself up with an elbow, only to wince in pain as the throbbing migraine kicks in. It feels as if he has had his head bashed around inside the moving trunk of a van, which is more than likely to be true, he thinks fleetingly.

His hand flies to the side of his head, where the dull ache is the strongest, only to realize that his wrists are bound behind him.

More slowly this time, Robin pulls himself up to a sitting position. He's in a prison-like metal cell, with a heavy, metal door in front of him. A long, thin tube attached to a container of clear liquid in the corner of the room catches his eye. He follows the length of the tube and discovers that the other end of it is pricked into a protruding vein on his arm. He recognizes the liquid. It's paralyzing his muscles, making his muscles useless. He realizes just how fatigued and weak he feels.

The teen tries to use his foot to kick the tube out of his arm, but he's just out of reach.

He struggles against the restraints around his wrists, but they are bound securely. With great effort, he manages to get to his feet and stumbles forward, his weak legs trembling beneath him. He doubts that the door is unlocked, but it's worth a try.

Just as he's about to push the door, he falls flat on his face. Cursing loudly, he realizes that a single shackle around his ankle is chaining him to a corner of the cell.

The door creaks open, and Robin whips around to stare at it. A long, purple-clad leg steps into the cell. Bile rises up Robin's throat as he realizes who it is. A tall man stands in front of Robin. His hair is an oily, sickish green. His skin is inhumanly pale. His eyes are dark and sunken into the deep creases in his face. A smile plays on his blood-red lips, revealing rotting, yellow teeth. His enlarged smile is revoltingly wide from the cuts on the corners of his mouth, and becomes increasingly wider as he stares at the drugged boy standing defiantly before him.

"Looks like I've managed to catch the birdy after all!" The Joker exclaims. "Now it can sing for me everyday!"

Fighting the panic rising inside him, Robin stands his ground, preparing to defend himself, even in his drugged state with his arms tied behind him.

"Why didn't Bird Boy ever visit his Uncle Jay?" The Joker asks mockingly. "Uncle Jay never likes to be ignored..."

"What do you want, Joker?" Robin demands. Already, he can feel his knees wobbling, and he can't help but fall to his knees.

"Ah! The little birdy already knows who's boss!" The Joker strolls over and pats Robin's head. Robin flinches, disgusted by his touch.

"I think we'll have a swell time together, Robin!" The Joker says enthusiastically.

Robin curses himself for being on his knees in front of the Joker, ashamed to be in such a helpless position. He can't stop himself from trembling from the liquid seeping into his system. He can't even find the energy to lift his head and look the crazy villain in the eye.

"I've already got fun activities planned out for us." The Joker says in a low, menacing voice. "We're going to have so much fun together..."

**How was it? :D Please, please, please review! Be sure to let me know what kinds of stuff you want the Joker to do to Robin ( poor Robin) because I'm open to advice and ideas. A review would mean to world to me and encourage me to keep writing, because right now I'm not even sure whether or not I should keep this story going... So if you like lots of torture and all that fun stuff, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Joker's Many Talents

**This chapter's for you, anonymous Guest who I tried to follow but realized you had no fanfic account! I think you posted all three of the reviews asking me to update soon and to add more gore (hey we share interests!), but thanks to everyone who has written me a review. They really encourage me to keep this story going. :) This chapter is aaalll about torture, as requested by anonymous Guest, so if you don't want to read about what happens when you give a crazy man a sharp object, this is your warning!**

"You know, Bird Boy, I am a man of _many _talents."

Robin groggily lifts his head up to see the Joker smiling down at him. The clown's holding a cloth bag in one hand holding who knows what. Robin hadn't even noticed the clown until now; the muscle paralyzing drug was still being injected into his system.

The Joker bends down and reaches for the needle injecting the drug into Robin's arm. A putrid odor overwhelms Robin's senses when the Joker comes face to face with him; the stench of the madman's rotting teeth practically wafted up Robin's nose, making the teen turn his head away in disgust.

The Joker pulls the needle out of Robin's arm and throws it aside. "As I was saying," the clown repeated. "I am an _extremely _talented individual, and-"

The clown stops talking abruptly and slaps Robin across the face, causing the boy's head to whip to one side. "_I don't like it when you ignore me when I talk, Bird Boy_," the Joker rants crazily. Drops of his spittle fly onto Robin's face.

The Joker grabs a handful of Robin's hair and drags the teen to the back wall of the cell. The chain around Robin's ankle clatters faintly beneath him. On the top of the wall, a metal shackle connected to a chain hangs down from the ceiling; Robin hadn't even noticed the shackle before.

Robin is pulled up effortlessly and his bound wrists attached to the shackle. He hangs down from the ceiling a good two feet away from the ground.

The Joker pulls out a gleaming carving knife out of the black, cloth bag he had been holding, and throws the bag to the side. He tilts the gleaming carving knife so it catches in the light. The corners of his mouth sag downwards when he gets no reaction from Robin. The Joker places the tip of the knife on Robin's chest and makes a shallow cut through the cloth of his tunic.

_All he wants is a reaction, _Robin thinks fleetingly. His tormentor, disappointed by the lack of reaction, plunges the knife deeper into the boy's flesh, making Robin's jaw tighten slightly. The Joker trails the knife down Robin's chest to his stomach, curving the end of the bloody trail with a flourish.

"As you can see, I have amazing calligraphic skills," the Joker remarks carelessly. He plunges the knife into Robin once again, making the boy gasp involuntarily. His muscles may not be working, but all of Robin's senses were alive with agony.

"I am also a very gifted '_arteest'_" the madman comments while making another jagged cut into Robin's flesh. "I specialize in finger painting." He swipes a finger over Robin's cuts and smears the blood onto Robin's lips. A drop of blood drips into Robin's mouth, making him taste his own warm, irony blood. "Hey, now you look like a miniature version of me! But of course, no one can get as devilishly handsome as the original."

On sudden impulse, Robin spits the mixture of spit and blood onto the Joker's face. The clown pauses for a moment before breaking out into a crazed smile. "You're gonna regret doing that, Bird Boy!"

He grips the knife with both hands and slashes it across Robin's torso. Robin refuses to make a sound and bites his tongue until more of his irony blood fills his mouth. His blood spills everywhere, making large blotches on the floor and staining the Joker's purple overcoat.

After what seems like hours of agony, the Joker finally drops the carving knife, letting it clatter loudly to the ground, and steps back to admire the masterpiece he has created.

"Joker" was written jaggedly across Robin's torso, but the teen didn't stir from the pain.

The malicious glint in the Jokers eyes began to fade, and his enlarged smile disappeared. He lunges forward and grips the remaining cloth of Robin's tunic in his blood-stained fist. The two are inches away from each other once again, and the clown's putrid odor makes Robin want to vomit.

"You know, Robin, no matter how talented I can get, there's only one thing I can't do." He leans in closer to the boy until their noses are almost touching. "I can't sing."

He abruptly lets go of Robin's collar, making the boy's head bob weakly. "No...I can't sing...and it haunts me day and night! That for such a ravishing and talented man, the only thing that eludes me is the ability to sing!" The Joker rants wildly with his bloodshot, sunken eyes wide and crazed. He clamps the sides of his head with his hands and paces back and forth, stepping through the pools of robin's blood on the floor. "And then!" The Joker reaches for the black bag he had thrown onto the ground and reaches into it. Robin's stomach drops as he realizes that the Joker is holding a container of white, gritty grains. Salt.

"And _then!" _The crazy man shouts jubilantly. "I thought of old Bats, and how he'd gotten a hold of a...what do you call it...a _sidekick. _And I thought to myself, we're good pals, me and old Bats, so he won't mind if I borrowed his little birdy for a while..."

The Joker unscrews the lid of the container of salt and pours the grains into his hand. Without warning, he throws the handful of salt upon Robin's open wounds, rubbing it into the deep cuts. Robin hisses from the stinging burn and squeezes his eyes, trying with all his might to shut out the pain somehow.

"Sing! Is there something wrong with your vocal cords?! " The Joker screams incessantly. "_Sing _Bird Boy!_"_

Robin bites his tongue, willing the burning sensation to subside.

The clown breathes fast, shallow breaths, still clutching the now empty container of salt in one hand. The furrows on his forehead are creased into deep crevices.

"I have another talent..." the Joker says softy after a while. He lifts his head up and smiles at Robin menacingly. "Why don't you sing accompanied to my music?"

He stalks out of the cell, slamming the heavy metal door behind him.

For a few blissful minutes, Robin is left alone. He's still suspended by the shackle, and his shoulders ache from supporting all his body weight. The salt stings his cuts, the pain only increasing.

The teen breathes deeply, and a trickle of sweat trickles down his forehead. _Don't let him get to you..._

A small, distant noise catches his attention. He looks up, scanning the room, to find a loudspeaker mounted on the ceiling. The high-pitched noise, originally just an annoyance, becomes increasingly louder and higher in pitch. Suddenly, the noise gets to a point where it's amplified loud enough to drown out Robin's thoughts. He grunts as his right eardrum pops. It was like sitting in the front row for a rock concert, except the noise was a hundred times louder and a hundred octaves higher in pitch.

The torturous noise becomes so loud to the point that Robin feels that his ears are going to explode. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on the sting on his torso instead of the screeching noise.

He tries blocking out the noise by clamping the sides of his arms to his ears.

It was excruciating pain.

He felt he was about to go mad...

Unable to stop himself, he lets out a tortured scream, trying to drown out the anguishing noise. He screams in distress until his throat is parched, inwardly begging the noise to stop.

Finally, the screeching noise dwindles to silence.

Finally.

In his peripheral vision, the Joker walks into the room.

_I can't hear anything._

Fighting back panic, Robin shakes his head violently.

The Joker cut the shackle tying him to the ceiling and he crumples to the ground. His head slams onto the ground, and the impact makes his ears ring painfully.

He wants to block out the dizzying pain so badly.

He tries to clamp his hands over his ears, only to realize that his hands are still bound behind him.

He clenches his teeth together and curses silently. After an agonizing moment, he's finally able to hear the Joker talking above him.

"You have a lovely voice, Bird Boy!" The Joker exclaims. "No wonder Old Bats is so protective over you!" The clown kicks Robin in the ribs, causing the teen to keel over. "But I think your singing accompanied by my music makes a great combination."

"You're an ass." Robin says in a monotone voice.

The Joker breaks into a grin, humored by the broken boy's flat remark. He stomps on Robin's stomach, making the teen grunt in pain.

"Watch your tongue, Bird Boy. I'm sure Old Bats wouldn't have approved of such foul language. Speaking of which, I'm sure you can tell me a thing or two about the guy himself..."

Robin gulps for air before responding, "I don't work with Batman anymore. I work alone."

"Oh." The Joker says, taken aback. "Is that so..?"

The madman picks up the cloth bag and reaches into it once again, this time pulling out a gun. The loud, pronounced click of the triggered gun echoes through the cell.

"If you can't tell me anything about Old Bats..." The clown says in a low voice. "Then what use do I have with you?"

The Joker points the gun directly at Robin's head. The boy's eyes widen in realization.

"Say good-bye, Birdy..."

_BANG_

Robin cringes visibly, only to see that the Joker had aimed at a spot on the ground a foot away from his head. A small, white flag hangs from the aperture of the gun with the word "Bang!" on it. Hot embarrassment floods his cheeks as the Joker screams in laughter.

"YAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD'A SEEN THAT _CRINGE!" _The Joker wipes a tear away from the corner of his eye. "I'm not finished with you." He says threateningly, all trace of laughter vanishing. "We've got a lot more games to play together..."

**Whew! That took a long time to write. I hope you enjoyed it, anonymous Guest! Still debating on whether or not I should keep this one going...I've got an appearance by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy planned out, not to mention a de-masking, an attempt to escape, and a bathroom break for poor ol' Robin...**

**Can I haz reviews please? _Pretty _please?**


	3. Escape?

**Author's Usual Chit-Chat: Since I pretty much have no idea how Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy's personalities work, I'm just going to make up their quirks myself. Again, thank you for all the reviews! I get so hyped up when I get a review. :3 I was planning on devoting my time to a new Harry Potter fanfic I just wrote: "The Smile in his Smirk" (be sure to check that out!), but then I read the reviews asking me to update for this and I felt bad not updating.**

** Guest, (I really wish you had a fanfiction account!) I believe you have been writing a majority of the reviews I got. Thank you sooo much for them, I really appreciate the support and advice. I wanted to let you know that you should totally write your own Joker fanfic. You have so many great ideas, you should totally go for it! **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Sadly. Enjoy!**

Distant, female voices make Robin stir from his troubled sleep. The voices are coming from outside his cell. He can't tell who the people are. Not in his state.

He had dreamed of the Joker carving pock marks into his chest, while Batman glared down at him disapprovingly.

_Batman wouldn't let the Joker do this to him. _

Robin rolls over onto his back, cringing as the wounds on his chest sting with renewed pain.

_Batman wouldn't let the Joker tie him up or torture him._

Robin breathes in deep, steady breathes, willing the sting of the salt on his wounds to subside. Just the mere thought of Batman being in such an undignified position, his wrist and ankles bound like some kind of bird ready to be roasted... It was impossible to imagine; practically comical.

_Batman wouldn't have been stupid enough to get himself in this kind of situation._

The Boy Wonder struggles to a sitting position, instantly hissing in pain as some of the cuts on his torso reopen. He glances down at his chest, and immediately looks away. Bile rises up his throat. He was a mess. Crimson, dried blood encrusted the many cuts on his chest, looking so dark that they could be mistaken for black paint.

He was a mess. What little remains of his tunic were shredded and covered in blood. The symbolic "R" resting on top of where his heart is was unrecognizable.

_Batman isn't pathetic._

_Not like you..._

The loud creak of the metal door pulls Robin away from his dark thoughts. A gleaming, red heel steps into the cellar, followed by white tights and a short skirt.

The rest of the body steps into Robin's view, wearing a tight corset revealing an uncomfortable amount of cleavage, curly, blond hair tied in pigtails with red ribbons, blood-red lips, and a thin face painted a milky white. Harley Quinn. The lady in the streets that night who had supposedly had her purse stolen. The person who got Robin in this mess.

The Joker's accomplice pinches her nose with her fingers daintily. "Ugh! It smells like a slaughter house in here! All that filthy blood! Ivy! Get in here!"

A second woman saunters into the cell. She adorned the same way as Harley Quinn: scantily clad. Instead of a white, painted face, her skin is a dark, olive hue. Instead of blond pigtails, she has wavy, red curls resting on her bare shoulders.

Poison Ivy saunters closer to Robin. She tilts her head to one side. "What kind of parents would let their son run around the city at night?" She says silkily. She cups the side of Robin's face with her hand, making the boy tense up immediately. "Where are your parents, child?"

"What kind of parents are they?" Harley Quinn says from the doorway. "Do they read you bedtime stories or kiss you goodnight? Do they love you?"

A dark smile forms on Poison Ivy's lips. "They can't be very good parents if they let their kid out in the streets at night," she says to Harley Quinn. "Especially not a weak little thing like him."

Harley Quinn giggles. "They must be drunks and drug addicts who don't know up from down."

Robin emits a low, menacing growl in the back of his throat, glowering at the two women. _How __**dare **__they..._

Poison Ivy notices his demeanor and the smile on her lips widens. "Tell us," she whispers into Robin's ear, her moist breath making him shudder. "Where are your parents?"

"None of your business," he spits out boldly.

Poison Ivy slaps Robin across the face, her nostrils flaring in fury. "Clearly, your parents didn't teach you any _discipline._" She take out a thorned whip hooked onto her hip, her eyes glimmering maliciously. "Little boys like you need to learn their manners!"

She brings the weapon down, and the thorns on the whip eat greedily into Robin's shoulder, releasing a sickening, wet sound as they are removed.

Robin bows his head down, shielding his face. The thorns plunge into his scalp, and a trickles of warm blood runs down the side of his face. Robin's stomach drops as he realizes in horror that his bodily functions were malfunctioning. Heat fills his face immediately.

"Ugh! Disgusting! Look at him-he's pissing his pants!" Harley Quinn squeals.

Robin keeps his eyes planted on the ground, too ashamed to look up. What kind of a hero _is_ he? He's _pathetic_.

"You really are nothing but a child, now, aren't you?" Poison Ivy says. She brings her middle and index finger and plunges them into the deepest wound on Robin's shoulder. He cringes and can't help but let out a moan.

Poison Ivy studies the blood on her fingers carefully before licking it off.

"Quinn," she barks abruptly. "Help me take him to the bathroom, will you?"

"Ugh, this is disgusting!" Harley Quinn squeals. "Why did I agree to do this?!"

"Um, because your the Joker's girlfriend?" Poison Ivy says.

"Oh." A dazed expression fills the clown's face as she grips Robin's upper arm. Poison Ivy takes the other arm and the two villains start to drag him out of the cellar. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot..."

The two throw Robin face first onto the cold, stone tiles of the bathroom, chuckling as he lets out a grunt of pain.

"You might want to cut these ropes," Robin says in a scratchy voice, motioning to his bound wrists and ankles.

Poison Ivy looks at Harley Quinn questioningly. The clown shrugs indifferently.

"It's not like he can get away..." The blond says dismissively.

Poison Ivy takes out her whip again and lashes it across Robin's back. The sudden burst of pain on his aching body make his vision blur.

"There'll be more of where that came from if you even _try _to escape." Poison Ivy hisses before crouching down and untieing the ropes.

* * *

Robin hauls himself up from the ground and steps into a filthy stall. His shoulders ache from being confined in the same position for so long, and he stretches out blissfully before doing his business.

Outside the bathroom, he can hear Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn murmuring things to each other.

_Probably more ideas to humiliate me..._

A fresh wave of heat fills Robin's cheeks as he remembers his past encounter.

_I can't believe I pissed myself in front of them! _

He curses himself silently and heads out of the stall to the rusty sinks.

Outside the grimy bathroom, the two women are talking to each other. Beyond them is a large room with a high ceiling that looks much like a warehouse. Squinting, Robin could see multiple, dark rooms on the far side of the room. It was a long ways away, but there was still a chance...

He turns on the faucet and freezing cold water washes over his gloved hands. He looks back to the entrance, only to realize that Poison Ivy was staring directly back at him, and turns away quickly.

_Batman would use this chance to escape..._

A fresh wave of determination washes over Robin. He wasn't going to let this torture go on any further. There was no one to save him from this hell, it was all up to him.

He slowly dries his gloved hands with a paper towel, stalling for time, and mulls the situation in his mind, hatching an escape strategy.

Finally, he throws the wet paper towel away and slowly walks towards the two villains.

Harley Quinn holds the ropes in her hands and beckons at his wrists.

Robin obediently stretches out his arms, but as the clown inches forward to tie his wrists together, he crouches down in remarkable speed and swings his leg at Harley Quinn's feet.

The clown yelps in surprise falls to the ground.

Poison Ivy lunges towards Robin, her teeth bared, but he quickly sidesteps her and punches her in the gut.

The satisfaction he got from the punch was remarkable.

Robin sprints towards the other side of the warehouse. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy scream from behind him, but he doesn't bother to make out what they're saying. His cuts and bruises are aching, but he ignores the pain. He hears Poison Ivy snap her whip, but he doesn't stop sprinting towards the multiple doorways on the other side of the ware house.

_I can make it._

Robin chooses one of the doorways and frantically runs into it. The distant screams of the two villains close in pursuit behind him rings in his ears, but he doesn't care. He has no idea where he's going. Heck, he could be getting himself stuck further into the building...but he doesn't care.

He makes a sharp turn, praying that he's getting closer to an exit.

_Freedom!?_

**PLEASE REVIEW! And Happy Thanksgiving guys! I want to give thanks for all my readers and reviewers. I'm so thankful for you guys! 3**


	4. Freedom

**I just got home from vacation today. Literally. Like, I was on the other side of the planet yesterday, chillin' with the koalas at Australia. I feel like a zombie right now; I'm so tired I can barely even think, but I think you guys deserve an update. It's short, but I'll add to it shortly. Enjoy!**

Freedom is a funny thing. You think you're free, but are you? Your whole life is a set schedule. Eat. Work. Sleep. Repeat. Even when you have all the money in the world. The pressures of the public expect you to follow a routine-be normal, and you'll be treated normally. Sure you have your own piece of mind, but are you frolicking around a field of sunflowers all day, expecting to be fed and treated as an equal?

Or are you truly free? Doing whatever you please, avoided by others, but...free?

The Joker had, of course, been blocking Robin's escape. The clown had forced the hero's right foot into a claw-like contraption, then pushed him down sideways. The jaws of the contraption had clamped down on his foot, and the movement of him falling over had broken his ankle.

Robin prayed he would be free. No matter what type of free it was. He wished he was chained to a desk, slaving away over paperwork and contracts; not caged in a cell with a broken ankle, not even able to stand up on two feet.

Robin's right foot throbbed with pain. He gripped his ankle with his hands, thankful for his thick shoes, which kept the broken bone in place.

He had been so close to freedom. He had tasted what fresh air really tastes like-a crisp coldness without a trace of the irony tang of blood.

"Get up."

Poison Ivy's syrupy voice breaks through Robin's thoughts. His mind had been so muddled with pain that he hadn't even noticed the her and Harley Quinn walking into his cell.

Robin stares blankly at the women.

"Well? Did you hear me, boy? Get up!" Poison Ivy snaps.

"I can't." Robin replies shortly.

"Do you think I care?!" Poison Ivy spits back. She lashes out her whip, which coils around Robin's neck. Automatically, he brings his hands to his neck, tugging at the rope, and drags himself up.

The whip uncoils and he balances himself on his uninjured foot, rubbing his neck. He brings his hand away from his neck to see blood smeared on his gloves.

"Was that necessary?"

"Don't question me!" The hot headed villain lashes out at him. She swivels around and saunters away. Finding no other option, Robin follows behind her, feeling hot flashes of pain every time he puts pressure on his right foot.

"Oh yeah." Harley Quinn perks up. "I almost forgot." She prances behind Robin, forcing his hands into handcuffs behind his back. She leans over his shoulder, bringing a blind fold over his eyes, her lips brushing past his ear doing so. "You're gonna be the star of the show tonight, hon," she giggles.

He feels the hands of the two villains pushing him into a room. An uproar of laughter roars in his ears. It echoes loudly, telling Robin that the room is pretty large.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The Joker's voice blares from loudspeakers. "I give you Robin! The one and only boy blunder!"


	5. The Show

**I had a real scare getting this chapter published. Some errors kept on occurring that didn't let me publish this chapter, but thankfully, fanfiction worked for me again the next day. :) I'm going to start getting some Teen Titans characters in here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jinx makes her way into the dark auditorium. It was a large building, housing thousands of seats with a stage in the center. She had come here along with the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil. There was going to be some kind of show going on hosted by the Joker. She couldn't help feeling a smidgen of pity for the person the Joker was about to torment. The man was a lunatic. He was absolutely insane. Who knows what kind of sick ideas he would think up of.

"So who's this star of the show everyone's talking about?" She asks to no one in particular.

"I heard it's someone we've fought before," Mammoth responds in his low, gruff voice. "Probably some guy who beat us in a fight, if Brother Blood's so intent on coming today."

"Whoever the crud-muncher is, they deserve this!" Gizmo sneers.

"Shuddap y'all," Billy Numerous snaps. "The guy's coming out right now!"

Jinx gasps as she recognizes the teen being pushed onto the stage.

"Hey!" Gizmo exclaims. "Isn't that the slug-face who-"

"He beat all of us by himself," Jinx finishes, referring to the time the hero stopped them from robbing a bank. She can't take her eyes off the bloody and bruised hero. "What on Earth happened to him?"

No one responded, but they all knew the answer.

_The Joker happened to him._

* * *

Robin stumbles to his knees, still handcuffed and blindfolded. Loud jeers ring in his ears. He forces himself to remain still, feigning an appearance of tranquility, but inside, his instincts rose with adrenaline. What kind of freakish act will the Joker do to him this time?

His blindfold is suddenly removed, and Robin can't help but gasp. Before him was a whole auditorium of villains. Some he recognized, others he didn't. He had fought against many of them, victorious from each battle. So this was a little show, then. This was a way for Robin's enemies to seek revenge, by watching him suffer under the hands of the Joker.

"As you can see, Bird Boy here has had a full-out makeover for this special occasion," the Joker says into a microphone. His voice is amplified through loudspeakers around the auditorium. "It took quite some time to get his costume to come out just right." To his horror, Robin realizes that screens are surrounding the auditorium, all showing live coverage of him in a tattered and bloody uniform.

"Now, for the moment that you've all been waiting for," the Joker proceeds, ignoring the loud jeers from the crowd. "I, the Joker, present you with Robin unmasked!"

His mask is instantly whipped off from his face, and Robin squeezes his eyes shut.

There's no way in hell that Joker's going to get a good show the easy way.

"Aw, come on, Bird Boy, we're all waiting." The Joker coos mockingly.

A hand slaps against Robin's face, and his cheek smarts from the impact. Yet, he keeps his eyes shut.

Blood trickles out from the corner of Robin's mouth. He had bitten the inside of his cheek from the slap.

"Look what you made me do!" The Joker's amplified voice echoes. Still, jeers sound from the rowdy crowd of villains.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to do this by force," the clown says impatiently. An uproar of approval rises from the audience.

Robin feels the Joker's crooked fingernails digging into the sockets of his eyes, peeling his eyelids up.

"Look at those baby blues! You lot better take a good look at these pearly whites. Take a picture, for God's sake!" A flash of light blinds Robin for a moment. Spots of black dot his vision. After a while, he sees the photo appearing on the many screens around the auditorium.

"And now, for the finale, my good sir Black Atom here will show the proper way to break a Robin's wings," the clown says enthusiastically.

A large, muscular man places himself behind Robin, cracking his knuckles before placing his hands on Robin's shoulders. He twists them back, issuing a loud crack and an agonized scream from the boy.

* * *

Jinx had to look away. This is all...sick. The Joker is sick. All the people in this room who are enjoying the "show" are sick.

_How could I be a villain if I can't even stand to watch this?_

She looks over at the rest of the Hive Five, only to see that they, too, had horrified looks on their faces.

The sting of the beginning of tears makes her look up, hurriedly attempting to hide the tears brimming in her eyes. Robin was practically begging for the Joker to stop now.

_I should be one of the good guys._

But how? The thought had crossed her mind often these days...but she was Jinx, and that meant bad luck everywhere she went...

The villains were starting to exit the auditorium by now, but she couldn't just leave with them. Robin was hurt.

"Come on," she says crisply.

"W-what are you doing?" Gizmo asked, still shaky from watching the torture.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! We need to help Robin...or at least help him as much as we can."

To her surprise, none of the Hive Five members protested. Maybe they did have hearts after all...

The five swiftly headed towards the stage, sliding past the other villains heading out the auditorium. By the time the building was empty except for the five of them and Robin, they slid out from the shadows.

When they got to Robin, he was unconscious.

"Mammoth, see if you can fix his shoulders. The bones are probably dislocated. Seymour, run an x-ray and see if he's got any other injuries. The rest of you, keep a look out for the Joker."

Mammoth placed his large hands on Robin's shoulders, twisting them back into position. Robin, now half-conscious, hissed with pain but didn't flinch at all.

"He's got a broken ankle," Seymour says, running his eye scanner over the hero.

Jinx sighed. "We won't be able to fix that...we've done all we've could."

There was a silence.

"Or..." she began. "We could kill him...put him out of his suffering..."

The idea of killing Robin felt ominous. But dying would be so much better than living another second with the Joker...

"No way! Clown Freak will break _our _bones if we do that!" Gizmo screeched. "Let's get out of here!"

Jinx was the last to leave Robin. She used her sleeve to wipe the blood off the corner of his mouth, when he began to stir to consciousness, eyes fluttering open.

Jinx quickly backed away and sprinted to the exit. She didn't know why she was running away from him. Perhaps it was how vulnerable he looked that scared her the most.

She couldn't help looking back right before she maneuvered out the theater. He was staring at her. Unmoving.

_He really does have beautiful eyes..._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! I wasn't planning on getting Jinx so involved in this story, but I went with it. Tell me what you guys think! Should I get her more involved here? I'm also planning on getting Slade into this fanfic. Tell me what you think in a review please! Also, I am yet again very busy these days, unfortunately, so don't expect another update for a while. Be patient my little duckies... :)**


	6. Write Your Own Fanfiction!

**WARNING: This chapter is all going to be a blurb from the author. It ain't an update to the story.**

* * *

**Wow! So many great ideas in the reviews! The thing is that I want to keep this story PG-13, since I'm not much older than 13.**

**SOOOOooooo I want to encourage some of you reviewers TO WRITE YOUR OWN FANFICTION! You guys have some seriously messed up and sick ideas, and I, unfortunately, can't bring myself up to humiliate Robin so mercilessly! **

**Thanks for the reviews! PLEASE try writing your own fanfictions! I don't know if I want to write anymore because you guys clearly have much better ideas than me! So, to quote cerealkiller, "now open up an account a word document, and get writing!"**

**And I am dead serious! I'm sure you guys can write to meet your own standards, whereas I can't! I love all the support and all, but don't let all those ideas go to waste! Especially that one account-less Guest...do you have a REASON why you can't write your own fanfiction?  
**

**Regards,**

**ananaroxyjubdub**


End file.
